gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard
thumb|354px|link= Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard (PRLG:VG1 and''' PRLG:VG2', or just entitled seperately as 'Vanguard, part 1' and 'Vanguard, part 2) was the 6th and 7th unreleased/unproduced fan-film attempts based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''and Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fiction series Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders which was developed and filmed back-to-back in mid-late 2008 and in the middle of Summer 2009, and was intended to be released back-to-back shortly in 2008 and 2009. 'Story Arcs 'Part 1 (2008-2009)' Part 1 of Vanguard is set 7 months after the events of Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand as the GMPD Power Rangers ( Tobey Maguire , Lee-Thompson Young , Tony Terrell-Smith , with James Arnold Taylor still voicing Galaxy Blue, while morphed, respectively) encounter yet another threat that has headed their way onboard Terra Venture . 3 villains from various fictional character universes, The Baroness (from G.I. Joe), Carnage (from the Marvel/Spider-Man universe) and Metallo (from the DC/Superman universe) wreak havoc upon the space colony while space pirate Captain Mutiny returns from the Lost Galaxy to cause even more destruction. After the 3 guest villains are defeated, the Rangers then deal with Captain Mutiny's army and the rising return of Dark Specter , the leader of the Ultimate Alliance of Evil. The Rangers also discover the hidden secrets of the other Power Rangers' ancestry and mythology as the clues also lead them to their climatic battle in Egypt. 'Part 2 (2009)' Part 2 of Vanguard is set a month after the occuring events of Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 but it still reflects the continuing events from Part 1 of this film title and picking up where Vanguard 1 left off. This continuation loathed even more destruction done by Lost Galaxy space pirate ruler Captain Mutiny, along with the resurrected Barbarax and his army of Swabbies. Jet Rocket and Deviot return as villains in this film until their roles will continue in the next film . In this film, the Rangers continue their battle against Captain Mutiny while they also encounter Mutiny's hired Dark Mistress, Bridewitch (who is mainly based on Cassandra Peterson 's Elvira, Mistress of the Dark character but reincarnated in PR fan-fiction), Hexuba 's descendant, as she wreaks havoc using her voodoo powers upon the Rangers and Terra Venture. During this, Carrie Miller ( Miriam Shor ) begins to become weaken and stripped from using the powers of the Pink Ranger after the possessed Camille Sterling ( Sienna Miller ), a newcomer on Terra Venture, wields the Pink Quasar Saber by readjusting it into the wrong hands. 'Cast of Characters' * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Ranger Red) * Tony Terrell-Smith - Browne Jones (Ranger Green), voice differed from the actor's actual voice. * Lee-Thompson Young - Austin Weems (Ranger Yellow), in part 1. ** Chris Brown - Austin Weems (Ranger Yellow), in Part 2. * Miriam Shor - Carrie Miller (Ranger Pink 2) * Kevin Zegers - Billy James (Ranger Blue), both parts. ** James Arnold Taylor - Billy James (Ranger Blue), voice dub only. * Mark Valley - Jess Marshall (Magna Defender 3.0) * Clancy Brown - Captain Mutiny (voice) * Jess Harnell - Barbarax (voice) * Stephen Rannazzisi - Jet Rocket , reappears in part 2. * Frank Welker - Deviot (voice), reappears in part 2. * Cassandra Peterson - Bridewitch , appeared in part 2, but scenes were later deleted. * Sienna Miller - Camille Sterling / The Baroness * Topher Grace - Carnage /Eddie J. Cassady *Jason Anthony Griffith - Metallo 'Production' 'Development' Following the cancellation of Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand in May of 2008, Marsh spent his Summer of that year, while the US' economy was going through a treacherous recession then, coming up with another shot at making the fanfilm again. Based on the "dellusional bad luck" he begun experiencing due to his May 12, 2008 incident at Gaithersburg High School, getting suspended for the first and only time as a school student vandalizing one of his now-former teachers' props for a play with black and white paint and wrecklessly destroying a Men's bathroom, he felt that "I don't want to do no more of these films. Based on all the things I've done to get picked on at school and at home, I feel like I'm beginning to lose it. In fact, I have completely lost it." Also following the film's cancellation, Marsh's "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy" fan-fiction continuity series was beginning to suffer a major decline (compared to the economic recession during this same year) up until 2011's Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena - Marsh's presumed final film of the series (Even following "Rise of Trakeena (2010-12)", the Fan-Series was still fading for the worse). In order to try and continue to make another film, Marsh began developing another fake PRLG fanfilm project that also never happened, Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard. The film would then reprise some of the actors from the previous projects that never were released for Vanguard. To begin its initial development, Marsh also began his 10th grade year at GHS at the time during the project's development. For villains, since he was out of a story idea for this fake sequel, Metallo(a cyborg villain of the DC comics superhero Superman), Carnage (one of Spider-Man's villains) and, last but not least, The Baroness (Cobra's one-and-only female intelligance officer in the G. I. Joe universe) would make guest character spots in this one. For casting of each, Marsh originally wanted Topher Grace (who just played Venom/Eddie Brock in Spider-Man 3) to play Carnage but his alter ego's name was changed according to'' Vanguard's script. Instead of "Cletus Kassidy", Marsh renamed him (in Power Rangers fanfiction) as "Eddie J. Cassidy". Sienna Miller would repraise her Baroness from ''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra for this film before that movie would be released a year ahead of this. Following Miller's casting, Marsh wanted Miller to also split-play a character who should be Tony Marshall's mean-spirited apartment landlord. He based that character off Miller's character from the 2003 canceled Fox action-drama Keen Eddie (which mainly repraised Brittish actors and Miller is one of them). He also used some footage clips of that show featuring mainly Miller's Fiona Bickerton character (which was also the inspiration for Camille Sterling in this film by Miller), when reruns of Keen Eddie were once shown on the Sleuth Network (now renamed as Cloo) in 2008. When Marsh brought Metallo up, there was no actor attached. 'Trivia' *This was intended as the fourth and final unreleased PRLG Fan Film to be a subsequel, taking place between the unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 ''and ''Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 . It is one of the 4 subsequels that were greenlit but each film went into major production fallouts and creative fallouts thus causing each to be shelved and not be fully released in their respective actuallity. *Vanguard version 1.1/pre-PRLG 3 (2008) was the final unreleased PRLG fanfilm to include Wendie Malick in any of the projects - based on the result of Marsh being completely obsessed with Malick because of her faded fame from an unknown 7-year NBC sitcom during his first 2 years in High School. By early January 2009, Marsh has officially terminated his interest in Malick. *Originally, for a 2009-2010 reversion of Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 , Cassandra Peterson (aka. Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) would likely to make a brief appearence as her character of said name, who is being used as a subsitute template for Hexuba , who is/was not in the film. Also in this, she guest appears to work for Captain Mutiny, but when she refuses to win a battle against the Power Rangers, Mutiny would later have to make Elvira "Walk the Plank (an emphism for the word "die"). **Due to the series' proposed end and Anthony Marsh, Jr 's unexpected addiction to satanism and Black Magic, the producers dropped it in early 2010 and previously decided to rewrite and reinsert the idea possibly in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (as an additional villain), known as the villain Bridewitch , who used the costume and image of Elvira, Mistress of the Dark as well as partially using footage from her 1988 feature film and her famous midnight horror show (Movie Macabre) from the early 1980s. *This is the final Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film to be made during the Disney-era of Power Rangers' run. 'Article Index' * Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard (soundtrack) * Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard (Guest Characters) * List of Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard, pt.1 film segments * List of Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard, pt.2 film segments 'See Also:' 'In Connection: ' PRLG 2009 fanfilm lost movie 9 logo.png| Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 'Succeeded by:' (2011-2012)]] 'Followed by: ' ]]Category:Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard Category:Canceled Projects Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Sub-sequels Category:Crossover (Power Rangers Fan-Fiction)